Bet On It
Bet On It is the eighth song heard in the movie High School Musical 2 and on the movie soundtrack. High School Musical 2 Troy has had enough of everyone trying to control his life, so he decides to take action. This song is right after he finds out that the Wildcats can't sing in the talent show thanks to Sharpay Evans. Lyrics Troy: Everybody's always talking at me Everybody's trying to get in my head I wanna listen to my own heart talking I need to count on myself instead Chorus: Did you ever? Troy: Lose yourself to get what you want? Chorus: Did you ever? Troy: Get on a ride and wanna get off? Chorus: Did you ever? Troy: Push away the ones you should've held close? Did you ever let go? Did you ever not know? Chorus: I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am I'll give it all I got, that is my plan Will I find what I lost? You know you can Bet on it, bet on it Bet on it, bet on it! I wanna make it right, that is the way To turn my life around, today is the day Am I the type of guy who means what I say? Bet on it, bet on it Bet on it, bet on it! How will I know if there's a path worth taking? Should I question every move I make? With all I’ve lost my heart is breaking I don't wanna make the same mistake Chorus: Did you ever? Troy: Doubt your dream will ever come true? Chorus: Did you ever? Troy: Blame the world and never blame you? Chorus: I will never Troy: Try to live a lie again I don't wanna win this game if I can't play it my way I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am (Who I am) I'll give it all I got, that is my plan (That's my plan) Will I find what I lost? You know you can (You know you can) Bet on it, bet on it Bet on it, bet on me! I wanna make it right, that is the way To turn my life around, today is the day Am I the type of guy who means what I say? Bet on it, bet on it Bet on it, bet on it! Oh, hold up Give me room to think Bring it on down Gotta work on my swing Gotta do my own thing Hold up! It's no good at all To see yourself and not recognize your face... Out on my own, it's such a scary place...oooh The answers are all inside of me All I gotta do is believe I'm not gonna stop Not gonna stop 'til I get my shot That's who I am, that is my plan Will I end up on the top? You can bet on it, bet on it Bet on it, bet on it! You can bet on it, bet on it Bet on it (Bet on me!) I wanna make it right, that is the way To turn my life around, today is the day Am I the type of guy who means what I say? Bet on it, bet on it! You can bet on me! Gallery Bet on it - HSM2 (Movie Version) Trivia Category:Songs Category:High School Musical 2 songs Category:Songs Performed By Troy And/Or Gabriella Category:High School Musical Category:High School Musical 2 Category:Songs sung by Troy Bolton